


Of Loyalty

by Natasha_Rostova



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Rostova/pseuds/Natasha_Rostova
Summary: With the voyage to Middle Earth looming, Nerdanel begs Fëanor to make Ambarussa stay behind.
Relationships: Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Of Loyalty

"Please. Just. Please." Nerdanel takes a sharp breath, before returning her gaze to Fëanor. 

He still stands motionless, staring into the fire place. Eyes aglow with some sick fascination.

"Just. Tell them to stay. Please. If not for their safety. But for me." Through her gasping breaths Nerdanel tries to force that smile he used to love. 

He doesn't even turn his head. Nerdanel muffles a sob.

"Just. They'll do whatever you say. Just," Her voice cracks with the effort. 

Oh Eru everything ached.

Nerdanel takes a step, reaching her shaking hand to his shoulder. 

"Please. For me." He stiffens. 

And suddenly Nerdanel feels her blood run cold.

"You are indeed correct in one thing. Ambarussa would do anything I asked." Fëanor steps away from her touch, turning to face her. 

His gaze is so impossibly cold yet his face is oh so close to hers now. A breath away.

Yet the comfort and intoxication she used to feel are gone. 

His presence is looming. 

And she feels impossibly small.

"At least you were able to instill loyalty in them. Even if you yourself are void of it." 

"Loyalty?" Nerdanel whispers. Her heart sits still in her chest. Loyalty? 

Loyalty.

Suddenly she burns. 

Her chest aflame with the burning ache of betrayal.

“Loyalty!” She yells, pushing him away from her, “Look around you! You are leaving me! You!” Tears burn at her face as she cries. 

Everything aches. 

Everything. 

“I have done everything for you. I have endured restless nights calming your troubled soul. I sacrificed my life. My career. My energy. My time! My love! My trust! I have given you everything! I have been nothing but loyal!" Her chest burns as her screams melt to frantic sobs. Oh Eru everything was wrong. When did everything get so wrong.

Nerdanel wraps her arms around her frame, chest heaving, forcing her loud sobs to calm into muffled tears.

Fëanor says nothing. He doesn't even move to her. 

He always use to….

Nerdanel shakes her head.

"I have given you all I am." She whispers at last, voice horse and small, "Can you not return any of it?"


End file.
